I won't Let go
by acewriter89
Summary: Sitting in a Bar Ezra decided instead of getting drunk to hide his pain he was going to sing and just as he get on stage in walks his heartache. I kinda can't write summary so please read. This is my first Pretty little Liars one-shot, I hope you like it if you do please Review :)


_**Hey all I hope you like this little one shot that I wrote. It came to me while listening to Rascal Flatts song 'I'won't let go' I don't own the song or the show. Just a big fan of both.**_

Ezra's POV

I sat at the bar nursing a drink of scotch. Aria had broken up with me. She told me that the job at Rosewood High was more important then what we had, because I had a son and I needed to be there for him. I laughed at that idea. Maggie had finally told me that he wasn't mine. That she had the abortion like my mum had wanted her too, but she then went and had a one night stand a week later yet again falling pregnant. I knew this meant I could go to Aria and tell her but she didn't want to here it. She wasn't replying to my e-mails, text or even picking up the phone to me. It had been six weeks since I had heard her voice.

I look at what going on around me and I notice the manager setting up for an open mike night. It was the first time I had been to this bar. I wanted to get drunk without people telling me she's not worth it. She is to me!

Three hours pass and I am on only my third scotch. I had decided that I was going to sing my blues away. Corny yes I know but it's helped me in the pass. I must admit I have only ever sung in the shower never in front of a crowd. It had gotten a lot busier in here since I arrived. I had waited for a few people to sign up before me as I didn't want to go first. There where six in front of me. I must have got lost in my thought because next thing I know I hear my name being called.

I walk up to the stage and about to start singing when the door to the bar opens and she walks in. I get lost in her hazel eyes.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my B26. You know who you are" I look at her and give her a small smile. It's all I can do to stop my self crying.

Aria's POV

It's a Friday night and me and the girls have decide to go to this little bar that Emily had gone to before with Paige. I really needed to blow off steam. The last six weeks had been the hardest for me. Ezra wouldn't stop calling and texting. I even had to start sending his e-mail's to spam so I wouldn't be tempted to read them.

I must admit staying away from Ezra had been the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but I am doing it for him. He needed the job at Rosewood High to support his son. I can understand that. I know that if we are meant that when I graduate he will be waiting.

I decided on wearing a light purple halter top with a short denim skirt and my high knee boots. Placed around the neck was the locket my mum got me for Christmas last year. What many people didn't know was that in it was a picture of me and Ezra taken in his offices when he worked at hollis.

We arrived at the bar and just as I walk in I see him standing on stage with a microphone in his hand. My eyes lock on to his deep blue peircing eyes. I wished I could look away but I was lost. He started speaking and I knew what he said was aimed at me.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my B26. You know who you are" I look at him and he give me a small smile. I looked down at the floor, it's all I can do to stop my self crying. That when he started singing.

_**It's like a storm**_  
_**That cuts a path**_  
_**It breaks your will**_  
_**It feels like that**_

_**You think you're lost**_  
_**But you're not lost on your own**_  
_**you're not alone**_

_**I will stand by you**_  
_**I will help you through**_  
_**When you've done all you can do**_  
_**If you can't cope**_  
_**I will dry your eyes**_  
_**I will fight your fight**_  
_**I will hold you tight**_  
_**And I won't let go**_

_**It hurts**_

_**my heart**_  
_**To see you cry**_  
_**I know it's dark**_  
_**This part of life**_  
_**Oh it finds us all**_  
_**And we're too small**_  
_**To stop the rain**_  
_**Oh but when it rains**_

_**I will stand by you**_  
_**I will help you through**_  
_**When you've done all you can do**_  
_**And you can't cope**_  
_**I will dry your eyes**_  
_**I will fight your fight**_  
_**I will hold you tight**_

_**And I won't let you fall**_  
_**Don't be afraid to fall**_  
_**I'm right here to catch you**_  
_**I won't let you down**_  
_**It won't get you down**_  
_**you're gonna make it**_  
_**Yeah I know you can make it**_

_**Cause I will stand by you**_  
_**I will help you through**_  
_**When you've done all you can do**_  
_**And you can't cope**_  
_**And I will dry your eyes**_  
_**I will fight your fight**_  
_**I will hold you tight**_  
_**And I won't let go**_  
_**Oh I'm gonna hold you**_  
_**And I won't let go**_  
_**Won't let you go**_  
_**No I won't**_

My eyes meet his and I run out the bar not looking back.

Ezra's POV

I finish singing and I run off the stage and after her. As I run pass the girls I hear the say "Go get her Fitz" I could tell that is was Hanna that said that. I ran out the door and I looked around. That's when I spotted her in a little park that was just across the way from the bar. I walked over to her. She was sat on a swing. She had tears falling from her eyes and it took all my self control not to reach across and wipe them away. I sat on the empty swing next to her. Silence covering us. I was surprised when she was the firsts one to speak!

"Why are you making this so hard?" she asked me while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I need you Aria! I'm so lost without you!" I state hoping she understands.

"Ezra you need the job as the School you need to support Malcolm!" She says looking at me and giving me a slight smile.

"His not mine!"I tell her.

"What do you mean his not yours?" she asked me shocked.

"Maggie got the abortion like planned and a week later slept with another guy falling pregnant with Malcolm. She told me he was mine because...because she thought it would bring us together and that she would get more money off my mum to make her go away!" I tell her the whole story. I look at her and I see her crying. "why are you crying? it's not your fault!" I say taking a risk and taking her hand in to mine. I was happy when she didn't pull away.

"I wasn't there for you! We always said if we needed each other we would be there for each other. I'm sorry I just knew if I was you or held you hand again, I couldn't say goodbye again" She tells me.

"Aria I need you in my life! The idea of seeing you in my English classes are the only thing that's been keeping me going! When you don't show up my heart skips a beat and my world breaks again!" I tell her not not trying to cry.

"Ezra take me home, Hold me and never let me go!" she tells me. I look at her and smile closing the space between us and kissing her. I know we still had a lot to talk about but right now all I wanted was to have my B26 in my arms again.

"I'm here Aria and I'll always be here I meant what I said no matter what happens I Won't let go." I took her hand and led her to the car.

_**I hope you liked it and I am sure there will be more in the future. I am working on chapter two of my fan fic forbidden fruit and hope to have it with you soon **_

_**Please Review it's what keeps me writing :)**_


End file.
